Life A Holiday
by Gleesuperfan98
Summary: lifes a holiday is about a girl named Megan Holiday who is torn between Sam and Damian Damina is Rory i just dont like the name Rory while dealing wihther pregnancy a long with her mom Holly Holiday who is also pregnant wiht Will kids twins
1. New Girl

**NEW GIRL IN TOWN: So here I am the new kid in school god it sucks, but there is some seriously hot guys in this school oh Mohawk guy looking nice, oh crap here comes the principal. "Hi Ms. Holiday" said Figgins "call me Megan" "ok Ms. Megan here is your schedule and the here are the electives you can take highly recommend glee club because they really could use a win and I see here you have a history in preforming arts" he said. "Well I don't know" I said vaguely "um look a fight" I said "hey you kids!" Screamed Figgins, he gave the rest of the day to walk around and explore I was thinking about glee club the whole time. "Sorry I said bumping in to a girl wearing a cheerios uniform "it ok unicorn" she said while stick a pin on me with her face on a unicorns body I was really confused "that's Brittany" said another cheerio "oh she's interesting" "yea" "cool im Megan" "im Santana you should join the cheerios" "why" "cause your pretty all pretty girls join cheerios" "sorry but im more of a glee club girl" "oh then you should join that me and Brittany are in it to" "cool" then a hot ass blond guy walked by and I didn't hear the rest of what she said something about berry's and a Finn I don't know "cool" "you dint here a word I said did you" "no sorry" "yea I no Sam I is supper hot" "yea is he taken" "ummm bi" she said "bi". The bell rang It was the end of the day glee club was still on my mind I wonder were its held I don't know, hey look it is going on now wow she is good wait is like every hot guy in this club. Ok this is where I belong. But how do I get in, the brunet she seems to run that place **

** Oh here she comes ok I am going to drop my books let's hope she'll help pick them up (drop) ok she walked right by me damit maybe I should just go to oh wait tall blond and handsome coming over to help "hi I'm Evens Sam Evens James bond impression" "ha-ha funny I'm Megan" "so your new here" said Sam "yea" I can't stop smiling he is so hot "thanks for helping me bi" "bi hope to see you tomorrow" he said with a smirk **

"**hi" Sam said sneaking up behind me "hi" I said with a huge smile "what's up" "nothing really just you know in school" " so where is your next class" said Sam laughing "umm room 210 Mr. Shuster Spanish" "o great same here I will walk you" he said while grabbing my arm so we get in to class and he sits right next to me he is so sweet I defiantly can't denied that there's a spark I think I might just like him I whisper to him "so what's with Mr. Shuster is he chill or like uptight" he whispers back "yea he is cool he runs the glee club" yes he mention glee club alright now is my chance so I whisper back "so glee club can you get me in or is it like exclusive" he whispers back "yea we are always looking for new members but can you sing" I think I can I was in my school glees club last year we took 2 a nationals and of course I was the lead" he whispers back ok after school I will take you and you can audition". "WTF" "what" "some jackass just through a not at me" "what's it say" "your hot and I'm Puck" "that's puck you'll have to get used to him" "wow" "what you writing back" "don't drool" "ha-ha" when through it back his reaction was really funny then Lauren Zites picked it up and slapped him it was so funny. My first day is going pretty well except I was in the bathroom and the brunet from glee club was in there and said "so you're a new student here who has a interest in the preforming art I am Rachel Berry leader of the glee club and the best singer in the school and well you should join but first you have to change your hair" she said "I am joining the glee club tomorrow and I am not changing my hair and why do you want me to" I said "because I am the only brunet with bangs and I want it to stay that way" she said I just but my head phones in and started to hummm and then she came up behind me and start sing with me and I said "What the fuck are you doing" "I always do that with new member to show them that I am the best" she said and I said "ok well I heard you get all the solos any way so yea bi" I said then right before walking out of the door I said "and that is going to change". **

** "Hey" said Sam and his friend Mercedes snuck behind me, Mercedes and I introduced ourselves then they said lets go and took me to glee club we walked in and Sam said "this is Megan" and I filled in my last name "Holiday" and everybody look at me kind of funny especially Mr. Schuster "well she is wants to join glee club" "ok Megan lets here your song" said Sam stared to play guitar as I sang the on that go away by Katy Perry after I was done Mr. Schuster said "looks like we have a new member" Sam and Mercedes sat right next to me and everybody introduced themselves to me i had my eye on this Irish Hotti. Then Mr. Shue said let's get to work todays lesson is acceptance I want you all to sing songs about accepting yourself and each other.**

**Then he rambled on for a while I was focused on Sam and Irish. Then glee club was over and I walked home**

**Next day: "Hey Mercedes" "Hey Meg" "so whats with Sam I mean a guy that hot has to have something In the closet like maybe his sexuality" "Sam straight he went out with Quinn and Santana" "oh cool" the bell rang "oh well I have class " "oh I have free" "cool bi" I walked away I was going to check out the auditorium when I was turning the corner these two jocks through a purple slushy at my face and all over my books and as they walked away and said "well come to McKinley" and high fived and then turned around and said "always the hot ones in the glee club". The hot Irish dude I met in glee club came over to help me because as I turned around I slipped and fell on my ass. He helped me up and was just so nice he had blue eyes I could melt in "are you ok" he said "yea well besides the burning sensation I my eyes im ok" "yea It goes away after like 2 hours" he said laughing " thank Dan-el" I said vaguely "no but close Damian" "so what was that about" "the glee kids are kind of the underdogs people don't really like us to sum it up were nerds" but there are cheerleaders are in the club" I said " yea they get slushed" "oh I said well let's forget the bad stuff me Brittany and Santana are going to get some food do you want to tagalong" he asked me "yea let me go clean up" "ok we'll be out side"**

**On the walk there we talked about our glee assignment Santana is doing I kissed a girl with Brittany Damian is doing bein green and it I wasn't really sure what song I was doing. When we got to breadsticks we ordered right away we were starved. Lunch was so good so many laughs. Damian drove my home from school me him really get along. **

**That night was just like any other night homework dinner then bed for some reason I couldn't get Sam out of my head is I possible that I like him already but Damian well I guess it is Megan holiday is going to get herself a new man. So I wake up in the morning and my mom has breakfast ready for me and is I get dressed I get a text and is from Sam I was so happy he asked me if I wanted him to pick me up and take me to school I replied yes and he said he would be there in 10 minutes so I put in my best push up bra one of the best things about being a C cup and wore what I usually do a V-neck and super tight skinny jeans when I walked out of my room I said bi to my mom and left. "Hey" Sam yelled to me I hoped in his car it smelled like axe and chapstick. "Hi thanks for giving me a ride" "no problem" "so what song are you doing for glee" he asked "i'm doing "who you are" by Jessi J what song you are doing" "sexy and I know it" by LMAFO" he said "oh sam so modest" I said laughing he chuckled we were just rocking out to music on the radio then the commercials came on an he turned down the radio and said "you know Kurt and blain are going to the warblers sectionals and I thought we could go with them cause ours coming up soon and it might help you to prepare for what's a head" "ok who the warblers" there the Dalton academy glee club" the rest of the way t school it was mostly just small talk and flirting he is defiantly into me. So we get to school and its all the same boring classes but Sam was in most of them, then it was glee club everybody sang there songs so good Sam was the best besides me. As I am walking out of glee club Kurt and Mercedes came up to my "hey meg" they both said "we want to know if you are holly holidays daughter" Kurt said with excitement I pulled them to the side and said "how do you guys know that" "your last name and the way you act" "ok don't tell she doesn't want people to know she is back in especial Mr. Schu" "ok well she never told us she had a daughter" "well she had me at 18 and gave me up for adoption last year we got reconnected it has be really hard but great so don't tell" I said "ok" then we went our separate ways**


	2. Make Him Mine

**MAKE HIM MINE: Me Mercedes and Kurt walked to breadsticks all cades could think about was her tots on the way we saw Sam and Puck they walked with us Sam put his arm around me but it wasn't in the romantic type of way it was like friendly he is so cute I just have to make him mine.**

** The week went by really quick it was like I was blinded by love cause it was just small talk with my best friend Damian I love that boy and flirting with Sam. it's the week of sectionals and were all pretty excited me and Sam and Damian and everybody else keep suggesting pop but Mr. shue insist on classic rock he's looking for yet another Journey song and you know a Rachel solo and a group number featuring Rachel. Mr. Shue held glee club in the middle of the day cause he had something to do after school I wonder what could be so important. Now it Lunch time and there are potato tots Mercedes darted down the hall I think the knocked like 5 kids over. me, Damian and Sam walked together cause we always sit together "I am so looking forward to the tots" I said "fatty" Damian Said and then I thumped him while Sam laughed " well if we wont some we need to go fast" we were running down the hallway then we all got slushed buy Dave again but this time we didn't let it slide well Sam didn't he ran after him and was so close to punching him but luckily Finn came around the corner and stopped "Sam what are you doing" said Finn "I am tired of getting slushed" "NO don't if you so you will get expelled and you won't get to preform and sectionals tomorrow and we need you" Finn said and Sam backed off. The whole entire time I was hugging Damian he has really nice biceps. I hate fights saw them all the time in my foster home I was even in a couple and got hurt real bad. Finn came to lunch with us after he helped us cleanup he is so sweet but he's taken but I really don't care the only person want is Sam or Damian which ever come to me first. The tots were so good "so what are we going to do to about Mr. Classic Rock" I said "I don't know but we have to do something were going to lose" said Finn "yea I know" said Sam "ok Megan calm down with those tots you're eating like 7 per second" Damian said "shut up I said throwing a tot at him then he trough one back but miss and hit Sam it as an all-out tot war it was so funny Sam actual caught some in his mouth but then a teacher came over and told us to stop she was so uptight. The next week went by fast and Sam isn't budging wha dise a girl do to get a guy around here. **

** Sectionals is finally here I am so excited we were all waiting in the green room then the lights started to flicker were going on and Sam grabbed me and Said "you will do great" and gave me a big hug really I want to go out with him but then Damian did almost the exact same thing now I'm so torn . After doing our two songs we are young and Rachel singing on my own it time for the results Mrs. Long the accountant of the year was the person announcing the results me Damian and Sam were holding on to each other tight when she said "3 place from Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow rejoice with voice" we let out a sigh of relief then she said " in 1 place from William McKinley High School The NEW DIRECTIONS is we jumped for joy when they said that "we won" Damina Screamed me Sam and Damian hugged each other as tight as we could on the bus ride home I told every on before Mr. Shu got on the bus that my mom was out of town and that I was hosting victory party and puck said "will there be alcohol" as soon as I finished my sentence and I said "YES Puck there will be alcohol" everybody was in**

** It was party time Puck Santana and Brittany were the first to arrive and they had a lot of tequila and beer with them. The party was starting one by one they all arrived. We cranked up the music and before I knew it everybody was drunk because I said they could crash here so it was all around craziness. I walked over to Sam and we both fell on the couch with a plop and then we laughed and look at each other and he leaned in to kiss me an before I knew it we were in my bed room making out then after 5 minutes we stopped and looked at each other I said "I don't want to go far I don't want to be my mom" and he said "yea I know but for now I just like being with you" and for a minuet It seemed like we weren't drunk then with the most loving look I have ever seen on anybody's face he said "will you be my girlfriend" and I kissed him and said "yes" then we went back down stars and on our way we say Damian and he had no balance he said "I I I neeeeeed toooo" "to what" "toooo oh oh" "oh what" "oh sleeppppppppppp" he said laughing I pointed to my room when we got down stairs they were all passed out so me and Sam went to my room and Damian was Passed out on my floor using one of my push up bras as a pillow so me and Sam took my bed. I woke up before Sam and I snuck out of bed and fixed myself up so I look nice and then I snuck back into bed and nagged Sam and pretended I was sleeping he woke me up with a kiss on the forehead we both look at each other and smiled then started cracking and "I was like omg Damian" we were laughing so hard we could barely talk we laughed so loud we woke him up. He looked Dazed and confused and said "Holy shit I got so wasted last night what the fuck did I do" "I don't know but we got something to tell you we kind hooked up last night and we are kinda going out" I said and Sam hugged me Damian was happy for us he said "cool" but he didn't seem like it I'm Sure he just doesn't feel well.**

** The next day at school the whole glee club was hung-over and it was noticeable Artie brought us bloody marys we were all hesitant but he said "come on they were made to cure hangovers" we all took them we walked in to glee club and Santana and Brittany fell over well Santana slipped and brought Brittany down with her it was really funny then we had to sing a stupid song Mr. Shue picked and he saw through us and closed the doors and said "are you all drunk?" And we said noooo laughing and he said he was ashamed of us and told us to go home Sam drove me home but I invited him in and we started to make out then Damian walked in and we all got quiet and I said "awkward" and we all bursted out in laughter and then we watched the ring and ordered pizza when open the door who was the delivery man no one other that Dave it took all of Damian and Sam's will power not to beat him up but I also had to beg them. They wound up staying the night it was so much fun Sam had fallen asleep and me and Damian were up and he looked at me and said 'don't go out with him" "what why" I said "I have feeling for you the first time I saw you I would have helped you with your books but I get all tong tied around girls" he said "but you're talking to me" I said "yea I am but I gotten to know you and I really want to keep getting to know you" he said and I said "Damian I am not going to say I don't have feelings for you but I really like Sam too and I don't want to lose him" I said and he replied "ok I get it but any time you need someone for anything I am here" then I pretended to go to sleep but I sat up all night thinking about what he said **


	3. It Starts

IT STARTS: So it's about 2 months later and things have be going really fast me and Damian got closer so are me and my mom. Me and Sam are falling more in love our 2 month anniversary is coming up Glee club is going great we are getting ready for regionals and so is school I have a lot of friends I really have the world a my feet

I am so excited the school is putting on Hairspray me Damian and Sam are auditioning for the leads me Tracy, Sam and Damian Link they said no hard feelings if one of them gets the part. Hey Sam said sneaking up behind me do you love to do that to me I said yea I do said Damian sneaking up behind me. You guys are crazy I said to them and Sam replied hells yea we are and Damian said you know it Then we saw Ms. Pillsbury put up the list of part for the play we took each other's hands and went to go look I got Tracy and Damian got Link Sam was happy for both of us I gave Damian a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Then we all went to class in glee club the next day Mr. shu wanted us to run the ending dong of the play like we were on stage so we did everybody sang there parts amazingly and then at the end of the song me and Damian had to kiss and we did but it wasn't a stage kiss there were fireworks I mean I have fireworks with Sam but these were different. Mr. Shu said "great he really saw he passion" then the bell rang Sam grabbed me and said "what the hell was that" "it was a kiss" I said "no it wasn't it was something more you had that look in your eyes" he said "what look" I said "the way you look you get when I kiss you he said well it was a stage kiss I promise" I said things were starting to get loud "ok you swear just like you promised you weren't you know whose daughter and the foster home was good for you would" he said "first of all those weren't huge lies and they were personal it was a stage kiss nothing more" I said "ok nothing more call me when you don't lie straight to my face" he stormed away then yelled "well call me when you get rid of you fucking jealousy" I ran straight to Mercedes "Megan what's wrong" she said "me and Sam just had the biggest fight like ever cause of me and Damians kiss I told him it was a stage kiss but he doesn't believe me and now he is all jealous and it is a big mess" I said I went it for a hug she said "Sam is like that he is a jealous person but the he gets over it and I know him he really loves you so don't worry about it" "thanks" I said I cut school I told my mom that I wasn't feeling well I was really tired when I got home so I went to bed but I couldn't sleep so I grabbed my phone and started to text Mercedes.

then next day at school was torcher I was so depressed I missed Sam I couldn't even look at him without bursting in to tears I was walking home and Damian snuck up behind me and said "what's up with you" he asked me I said "nothing" he said "I know that not true" and I said "remember when you said any time you need someone for anything I am here". "Yea" he said "I need someone" then we got back to my place my mom had meetings all day so I invited him in and started making out and things got hot and…. the Monday when we can back to school I ran straight to Mercedes "looks like someone is doing better" she said "I kinda I got to tell to you something but you can't tell anyone else" and I told her the whole story and she said "no you didn't so are you and him together" "no" I said "but why you guys you know" she said "I know but it was a onetime thing" I said "alright then just don't break his heart" she said the bell rang and we went to class. the next 1 ½ weeks I couldn't stop smiling when I saw Damian finally got enough courage to talk to him walking in the Hallway and stopped him I told him that last week was great and I do have feeling for him but I am not really to give up on Sam cause we never official broke up I am sorry he said it was ok and that he understands that happened to him at his last school him and his Girlfriend had a fight and he had sex with this girl that always liked him so he gets it and there are no hard feelings but know he was a little sad cause he looked it and I know he was lying cause he couldn't look me in the eye then he walked away then I got slushed and Sam saw and when crazy on Dave he was protecting me it was so sweet him and Dave got in to a fight I broke it up before anybody could see but no one was hurt and it was even so no one is getting suspended thank god. Sam came over and said "are you ok" I said "yea" he apologized and said Happy 2 month anniversary and I accepted it and we kissed and I knew it was fixed he drove me home and we got inside my house and we exchanged gifts "OK so what did you get me" I said and he gave me my present it was a beautiful necklace and matching earrings then he said and my gift "well I didn't have time to rap it but ok let me go get it" so I went in my room and put on my special undergarments and walked out and I said "your gift is me" and …

This past month has been amazing I have 2 great guys in my life. My mom and me act like we have known each other our whole lives and she and Mr. Shu started dating ever since they got reconnected and it was told that I am her daughter and I think my official best friend is Mercedes my life is amazing except I haven't be feeling well though and I put on like a pound I am kinda nervous I am pregnant but I don't think I am cause I have ben eating a lot and that's probably the weight gain and the flu is going around the school but just to be Shure I am going to get a test I'm asking Mercedes to go with me but how do I ask her oh there she is now here goes nothing "hey Mercedes" I said "Hey hot momma" she said I laughed then I said "I need to ask you something" "yes she said I think I might have a bun in the oven" "what" she said "you herd me can you come with me to get a test" I said then she said ok and we left. We get back to my place and took it now we are waiting for the results "Mercedes I'm scared" I said she said "I know but is it Damians" she asked and I said no its Sam I had sex with Sam after Damian so if it was Damians this would have happened sooner" ( I think) I said then the timer rang and Mercedes took me hand and we went to go look. It was positive I bursted out in to tears and Mercedes held me so tight and I said "I can get through this I am strong like my mom but how am I going to tell her" I said Mercedes said "l will help you tell her" right as we said that the door closed it was my mom Mercedes grabbed my hand and said "come on" we walked out of my room and I said "hi mom" she said "I sweetie how's it going" "not so good" I said "why" she said "I have to talk to you" things got quiet "yea" she said "this is not easy to say" as soon as I said that she trough her arms around me and said don't finish that sentence "that's the way I told my mom" I bursted out in to tears "I am so sorry mom I am so sorry" that was all I could say my mom told Mercedes to leave cause we needed to talk so she did. My mom look at me with tear filled eyes and said "we will get through this together" I asked her "why are you being so nice about it you aren't you kicking me out" "3 reasons I went through the Same thing and I know every girl in your foster home did to and they were younger than you and I know you love Sam and I'm pregnant to that is why am home early" " the father does he know" I said "yes he is and no he doesn't but there he is now I am not saying I am not pisst but I am not saying I hate you cause my mom kicked me out and I swore I would never be like her" she said and I gave her a big hug and she said "you have to tell Sam" and I said I know I will but mom… never mind" I said nervously. Then I went to bed all I could think about was how I was going to tell him and if it was his then my mom came in to check on me and right before she walked out I said "I'm keeping it cause I don't want her or him to go through what I did and tomorrow can you take me to the doctor to make Shure", "Yea" she said and "I know you're keeping it cause I'm not going to let you give it up" she added then she left.

The next day at school I went to Quinn and asked how she handled it she said "wow umm well I am not going to say it is easy cause it is not but" I said "no how you told Finn" I said "well I just said it I didn't plan it I just said it" the then the bell rang and we went to class but before we did she gave me a hug and told "you will get through this and don't give him/her up cause she always way regretted it" and I said "yea I know I am keeping my baby". Ok here is my chance there is Sam omg he is walking over ok I can do this "Hey babe" he said I said "hi I have to tell you something" "Me to" he said "ok you first" I said "I'm moving ok now you" he said sadly "I'm Pregnant" I said bursting out in to tears "what" and he didn't finish his sentence cause I ran into his arms crying. Then he said "I won't move I will stay here" but I said "no I don't want to separate you from your family" I said "you are my family" he said


	4. The Aftermath

THE AFTERMATH The next 6 months were to longest of my life we one regional and it looks good I am getting bigger every day. I have a doctor's appointment to day Sam's parents kicked him out so now he is staying with me and my mom, my mom is doing well with her pregnancy except she received threats from terry Mr. Shu moved in and I guess life is going well now except I am fucking pregnant and I don't know who the father of my baby is. we have nationals coming we have been working so hard but it's still another 2 ½ months

"It's time for our doctor's appointment honey" my mom said I said "ok" and we left Sam was at school "Holiday you can go in now" the nurse said we went In to the room I was first for my sonogram the goo was really cold and it felt wired the doctor said "the heart beat is good do you want to know the sex" "yea I do but let me call my boyfriend first" I said he said "ok" I got Sam on the phone and I said "ready to hear" and the doctor said "it's a girl" we were so happy mom was next she was having twins a boy and a girl she was ecstatic and so was Mr. Shu they already had names picked out Jessica and Mark I don't know what I am going to name her me and Sam were thinking Payton or Lea.

"Hey sadies" I said running up to her "what's up hot mama" "IT A GIRL" I said "OMG" she said coming in for a hug "me and Sam are so happy but I have a question" "shoot" how many girls have Sam dated" well there was Quinn ad Santana and JTLYK Santana is madd jells of you guys" "why she near seemed like she was" "well she is he was the last guy she dated before she came out and he broke up with her and I t was a mess so you should know be careful what you say around her she is always looking for an opportunity to screw you over" she said "alright well be late" she added "no we won't" I said laughing "and why not" "im like 6 mother fucking months pregnant" we both looked at each other and laughed we roamed the halls for a while "so ummm you're sure it's not Damians baby" she said "yea I think it Sam's well I really don't know" I said "well don't you think you should know" she said "I guess your right" I said sadly "I really need to pee" I said "way to say on topic but any way I have an idea so if like your water breaks in class cause ovi im in all your classes so you can say like a code word umm like that's not ovi well " "that's a great idea but what umm a code word" I said coming out of the bathroom stall "well how about holy shit" she said laughing "what about Pepsi cause I love Pepsi which I have a mad craving for" I said "ok Pepsi it is" she saidwe both laughed

The bell rang "hey babe" Sam said coming up behind me "hey what's up" I said "nothing much you" he said just my plain life" I said sarcastically "plain life you have a kid on the way and were going to national yea that's a plain life" he said laughing "ohh hush that why I said it sarcastically lets go to glee club" we walked to glee club when I walked in Santana had a weird smirk on her face then she whispered to Brittany "ok kids National I need ideas what you got" sais "can we something from our generation" Puck said "yea sure anybody else ok then" said "I think we need to showcase not only our voices but our dance moves maybe Brittany and Mike can do a solo" Sanatan said "great Idea lets continue" he said

The next 2 ½ months flew by but the weirdest thing was Santana always gave me weird looks I think she up to something and I don't like it and I'm still unsure about who the father is but I ignored it I don't think I should have though cause now were on the bus heading to nationals ready to pop and I still don't know... I drifted to sleep being pregnant really makes you sleepy "Megan wake up were here" Sam said shaking me "oh I" said fazed he took my hand and led me off the bus I feel like I can barely fit through a door we were up first we sang Don't stop believing and Finn and Rachel sang faithfully after we got of stage I really had to pee I think I got like 20 times a day now and there's like 24 hours in a day that almost every hour on the way back to the green room me and Mercedes gloated about how we would win when we got back in to the green room Sam and Damina were fist fighting "STOP IT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DONING STOP IT" I screamed "IS HE THE FATHER" Sam screamed "WERE WOULD YOU EVEN GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT" I said "SANTANA TOLD BE" he said "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" I said "SORRY JUST TRYING TO HELP" she said evilly "DOSE IT LOOK LIKE YOU DID" I said with tears in my eyes "YEA IT DOSE NOW WHY DO YOU RUN HOME TO YOUR MOMMY MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER RIGHT" she said "YOU BITCH" I said I went after her but something stopped me I turned to Mercedes and said PEPSI she took my hand and we ran out of the room Quinn followed Mercedes must of tolled her everybody looked confused then Quinn ran back in the room and said "for those of you who don't know Pepsi stands for the its time for the baby" it seemed like Sam froze in fear Damian darted out the door Quinn waver her hand in front of his face and then he fucking fainted puck and mick dragged him to the bus yea Damian kinda stole it has kinda hoooot omg labor hurts "OMG I AM FREAKING OUT" "ok ummm just calm down breath in and out" Mercedes said "thank god you came to all those lamoze classes with me" I said her and Quinn were both holding my hand were final at the hospital and they wheeled me in on a wheel chair my mom was waiting there she was the only person I wanted to see now " WE NEED TO BRING HER TO THE LABOR ROOM NOW" they were about to wheel in when I said "wait I want Mercedes and Quinn with me" "what about me" Sam said I just looked away cause I know it Damians I was positive I don't remember him putting on a condom I made sure Sam did I just didn't have the guts to tell him before I knew it I was in the delivery room screaming my guts out Mercedes and Quinn were still holding my hand my mom wanted to be there but she was really pregnant to so they didn't let her in "wawawa" I heard the pain was over she was out my beautiful baby was out they put her in my arms I could help but cry she was perfect in every way she had the blues eyes I have ever seen just like Damians eyes the first time I met him I flashed back to that moment I think I know why I didn't tell Sam it was because I was afraid of admitting my feelings for Damian

I was looking at little Lea Grace Holiday from trough the window when Sam came up to me "Im sorry" he said "No I am" I said "she looks like him"he said with tear filled eyes I started to cry "I am so sorry" they were the only words that seem to be able to come out of my mouth "I was jerk I drove you to him its ok"he said "no tis not" "yes it is" he said well then if she not your baby would you do me the honor and be her god father" I said "I would love to be" he said hgging my he got all choked up he walked away "wait who won" I screamed down the hall "who do you think" he said with a smirk now all I have to do face Damian.

I took a week off of school and during that week my mom had Jessica Monica Schuster and Mark Will Schuster, Mark has the curliest hair I haver seen on a baby's head

Now to face the truth I walked in to school with my head held high and a picture of Lea for courage here I go

"HI" I said walking up to Damian "hey how is she" he asked "perfect hers a picture" I said handing it to him "thanks wow she looks like me you know I knew it wasn't his kid" he said chuckling "how" I asked "cause I forgot to put on a condom" he said laughing I playfully pushed him "Let's go to glee club" I said "wait before we go" he said grabbing me and kissing me was like one of those kisses that you see after a sappy romantic comedy my foot popped up and it felt like fireworks "wow umm wow" I said "now let's go to glee club' he said taking my hand when we walked in there was a banner that said congratulations and every cheered I finally think my life is perfect.


End file.
